All I wanna do
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: I sighed and turned on the windshield wipers. I pulled out and began to drive. The road was empty, everyone was already at home or still at work. I sighed. The rain was showing my mood, gloomy.


All I wanna do…

I entered the library, my face masked as always. But this time it was slightly cracked. And my best friend noticed. "Hey! Vio! What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "Nothing's wrong, Red. I'm fine."

"No, your not. Please, Vio… I wanna help." he said seriously, pleading with me. I sighed. His eyes widened. "Is it Green? What did he do this time?"

"It's not what he did. Its what he didn't do…" I said softly, looking down. Red's sky blue eyes saddened. "You… you cant get pregnant… can you…?"

I swallowed hard. "Nope. Not with him anyway…"

Red knew how much I wanted to have my own children. He knew how devastating this was for me that I couldn't have children with the man I loved. Green suggested adopting… but I want my children to be a perfect mix of me and him… And he just doesn't get that.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Vio!" he gave me a big huge. I leaned into his comforting embrace. "T-Thank you, Red…"

Red pulled back and smiled softly. Then, his smile turned into a puzzled expression. "There's something else… isn't there…"

I nodded. I took a deep breath and said "I… I can try to have children… with someone else…" I swallow. "The doctor said… it's Green… He can't give me… children…"

I began to cry. Red shushed me and held him close. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

I knew he was just trying to comfort me, but it wasn't helping at all. I managed to stop eventually. I swallowed harshly and pulled away from him. "Th-There's more…"

My best friend awaited patiently as I took a shaky breath. "I talked to G-Green about this. And-And-And… he said no. I'm not allow to… try with anyone else…" Tears filled my eyes again. "I-I love him, but… I want children."

Red looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Vio… I really am… But I have to get back to work."

I nodded and sniffled. I sighed and said "Y-your right… I'll leave you to work, Red. And thanks…"

He smiled sadly. "Your welcome."

I left the library with a low sigh, wishing Green could give me the children I so desperately craved to have.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight_

_Standing by the road, no umbrella and no coat_

I got in my car and started it. As I did it began to pour. _Lovely._ I thought. _Just lovely._

I sighed and turned on the windshield wipers. I pulled out and began to drive. The road was empty, everyone was already at home or still at work. I sighed. The rain was showing my mood, gloomy.

Then, I say something. I saw a man. He was walking on the sidewalk. He was in just a tee-shirt and jeans. He had no umbrella and no coat.

_So, I pulled up along side and offered him a ride_

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while_

I watched him for a minute before pulling up beside him. I rolled down my window. "Hey!"

He looked at me. He put a hand up to cover his eyes so he could see me. "You look like you could use a ride."

He smiled and said "I sure could."

I smiled back and opened the passenger side door. "Then, hop in."

His beautiful smile widened, and he got in, closing the door. I smiled softly to myself and began to drive again, not caring he was soaking wet, not caring that I didn't know him.

_I didn't ask him his name this lonely boy in the rain_

_Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight_

_Please don't make it wrong just stay for the night_

I found myself stealing glances at this mysterious boy. I didn't ask his name. I didn't want to get close to him, but he was tugging at my heartstrings.

I glanced at him yet again, but this time I caught him watching me. I flushed embarrassedly. He smiled softly, and I found myself stopping the car. My gaze never left his. He wasn't buckled. I couldn't described what happened next. It just happened. Please, don't tell me it's wrong when it felt so right…

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Say you will you want me too_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've got lovin arms to hold on to_

He leaned in closer till he was so close to me that our breaths mingled. My eyes fell to half-lids. My gaze flickered between perfect his lips and his red eyes. He seemed to know what I want for the next second his lips were on mine.

I loved the feeling of his lips. They were soft and warm and… secure… Way better than Green's… Then, his tongue timidly came out to caress my lips. I moaned softly and part my lips willingly. He slipped his tongue in, earning a louder moan from me.

I've never felt this good before in my life. And it's just a kiss.

His hand slid up under my shirt. I gasped softly at the pleasure shooting through me at that simple touch. I couldn't believe he could make me feel this way. My breathing soon picked up to make the speed of my racing heart.

Then, I remembered we were in my car…

_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well_

I gently pushed him off and said in a husky voice "There's… a hotel… I know of…"

He nodded softly and got off of me. I took a deep breath trying to calm my rapid breathing and stop my racing heart. I sat back up and shook my head. I started to drive again.

We reach there in no time and rented a room. The woman at the desk winked at us as we took the room key.

_We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right_

_He brought the women out of me, so many times, easily_

The moment we entered the room, the door closed, and I was gently brought over to the bed. He pushed me back onto it. I let him. He was gentle the whole time. When he took my shirt off, when he kiss me, when he caressed my skin…

I moaned softly as he sucked my neck. I was panting, chest heaving. I couldn't believe all the pleasure and bliss that was building up inside me. I soon came from just his touch. I knew it was going to be a long night.

He didn't smirk like Green would have. He just smiled at me softly. His smile made butterflies fill my stomach, where they never have for Green. I, then, kissed him.

_And in morning when he woke all I left him was a note_

_I told him I am the flower you are the seed_

_We walked in a garden we planted a tree_

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare_

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there_

I awoke before him. I got dress and wrote him a note. The note said:

_**Dear Stranger,**_

_**I am the flower. You are the seed. We walked in a garden. We planted a tree. Don't try to find me. Please. Don't you dare. Just live here in my memory. You'll always be there…**_

_**Love, Vio**_

I set the note on the nightstand and looked at him one last time. Then, I left. For I knew if he woke up and I looked into those crimson red eyes of his that I wouldn't be able to leave him. Ever.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Say you will you want me too_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've got lovin arms to hold on to_

I arrived home to Green the next day. He asked where I was. I said I had to stay in a hotel. The rain storm made me. He accepted my lie, my half-truth. I was glad. But everyday I saw my lover, every night he made love, I would think of him. My mystery lover.

_Oh, oooh, we made love_

_Love like strangers_

_All night long_

_We made love_

I was glad I didn't know his name or I would be calling it every time I made love with Green. He never makes me feel like how that mysterious boy made me feel that one night.

I'll never forget it. That one night where I felt like I was on fire. The night where I felt like a firework. The night we made love. Though we were strangers, we made the most magical love.

_Then it happened one day, we came round the same place_

_You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes_

There years later

I smiled down at my chubby three-year-old, holding him on my hip. He was perfect. The perfect mix between me and Green. My pale skin, Green's sandy blonde hair, my pearly white teeth, Green's ears. But no one understood how his hair had small black streaks in it or how his eyes were crimson red. But I knew. Only I knew.

I looked at Green with a smile. He smiled softly and said "See? We didn't need anyone else to have sex with you, babe."

I forced a fake smile and said "Yeah, I know, love."

After readjusting Shade on my hip, I looked around the park. My icy blue eyes widened when they met mesmerizing red ones. His face flashed with recognition. He remembered me. I saw him start to come over. I turned to Green and said "Can you get Shade an ice-cream form the ice-cream man over there? Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

He nodded and left to do so. The stranger approached. He reached me and looked at the child. "Please. Tell me he's not mine."

My eyes saddened. "I can't…" I bit my lip and swallowed.

_I said please, please understand_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And what he couldn't give me_

_Was the one little thing that you can_

My eyes begged him as I spoke. "Please. Don't think this means anything. I… I'm in love with another man. I love Green. And… and… and… I want to be with him. I should have told you I was with someone, but… you gave me the one thing I craved most. A child. Green could not. You gave me the one thing he couldn't. And I thank you for it. I have no regrets of that night…"

He studied my face and nodded. "Of course. I understand. I knew that was a one time thing. A one-nighter. No problem." Then their was a pause of silence before he asked softly "Can I… hold him?"

I smiled softly. "Of course." I hand Shade over. Shade giggled and immediately hugged the stranger I made love with as if he knew that was his father. "What's your name?" I ask the man, holding our child.

He looked at me and smiled softly. "Shadow."

My heart melted at his smile, and my breath hitched in my chest. I desperately hoped he didn't notice. I swallow hard and fight a blush. "I…. I'm Vio…"

His smile widened. Butterflies filled my stomach. Then, Green came back with a vanilla cone. "Who's this, love?" he asked suspiciously.

I looked at Green and said "He's an old friend. This is Shadow. Shadow, meet my lover, Green."

Shadow nodded. He understood this was the man, and he played along. "Your son is very cute." He handed him to me. I took Shade back.

"Thanks." Green said stiffly, not trusting my old 'friend'.

I swallowed hard, and we soon parted ways.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Come on, say you will, you want me too_

A month passed since seeing Shadow, my mystery lover. I hadn't had sex with Green since before then. He didn't know why, but I did. I would be calling Shadow's name. Green came home today looking tired. I took his jacket off him and said "Rest, dear. I'll make dinner."

Shade was down for a nap, and I hung his jacket up on the clothes rack. But as I did, I smelled… perfume? I looked in his pockets and found a dried up red rose. I didn't give him it.

Feeling dread fill my stomach, I searched his other pocket. There… I found something horrible. I found a brand new condom, still in the package. I took all my clues and entered the living room. Anger fumed from me. "What is this?" I demanded.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. I set the unused condom, dead red rose, and the perfumed scented jacket on the coffee table. He was shocked and speechless. When he did speak it was excuses. "Listen, Vio, I can explain-"

"Explain? _Explain_? I know damn well what happened! You are fucking someone else! Your cheating on me! He better be happy!"

"It's… not a… he…" Green said quietly.

This made me even angrier. I felt betrayed, disgraced. "You cheated on me with a girl? Your fucking some bitch with no cock? You could have told me you weren't into me anymore instead of led me on! I would have understand, you jerk!"

I stormed out of the living room and into Shade's room. I pack a small bag full of his clothes and a few pull-ups. Then, I grabbed my wallet from off his dresser (yeah… I left it there…). The whole time during this process I had Green on my heels pleading and begging and making excuses.

"Shut up, Green. It's over. Go be with your little slut of a girlfriend." I said as I picked up my sleeping child. He sleepily blinked and yawned, awaking. "Mom…my?" he asked sleepily.

My harsh tone disappeared at once and I said in the most gentle tone ever "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where are we going?" he rubbed his eyes. I glared at Green, then left the apartment, leaving my key behind. "I dunno, sweetie. I dunno." I answered once we were out of there. We got down to where my car was, and I put him in his car seat and buckled him. Then, I began to drive, and I didn't stop.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Come on, say you will, you want me too_

Shade was wide awake by the time lunch came around. We decided to stop somewhere. I parked my car, and we got out. I carried my baby on my hip. He smiled and said "Eating out!"

I laughed softly "Yes. Yes, we are. And Green won't be."

And get this. My baby boy actually cheered. He never liked Green ever since that day exactly one month ago. Ever since he met his real father.

Shade looked around in awe till his little red eyes met something he liked. He squealed and said "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" he pointed his chubby little finger.

I followed his finger, and my breath caught in my chest. It was him. It was Shadow. He was playing with a little girl in the grassy field. It looked like tag was being played. "Can we go over, mommy?"

I nodded softly and smiled at him. "Yes. Let's go say hi."

He clapped. "Yay!" I laughed softly, and my feet walked us over there.

As we approached, I got nervous. That's when I realized I was in love with my mysterious one night lover. I bounced Shade up higher onto my hip, and we walked over more proudly.

I set Shade down, and he ran over and gave Shadow a big bear hug. Shadow looked startled as I continued over, but he smiled and hugged back. Then, he looked up, searching for Shade's mother… for me.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey…" I said softly.

He saw me, and his smile widened. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Um… it's going better than it has in a long while." I smiled a genuine smile this time. He looked at me curiously. "How so?"

"Well… For one… I'm single…"

"That's right! My mommy doesn't love Green anymore!" Shade exclaimed proudly and giggled. Shadow chuckled softly at the child. Then he looked back at me. "Is that true?"

"Yes… I don't love Green. I never really did."

Shadow looked at me with an unreadable expression. I swallowed hard, feeling butterflies once again. "Did you leave him?"

"Yes. He's out of my life forever." I state, my heart fluttering and hoping.

"But you have his child."

"That's not his child. It's yours." I said with a determined yet soft voice. Shade squealed. "Yay! Now, mommy kiss daddy!"

We both look at our child who was awaiting. I looked at Shadow. He looked back at me with a soft smile. That smile that I fell in love with the moment I saw it. I offered a matching smile.

Shadow, then, wrapped his arms around my waist, and mine threaded around his neck. I smiled, and he smiled back. Then, he leaned in, and our lips met.

When we pulled back, I spoke those forbidden words, used only for a lover. "I love you, Shadow."

He's soft smile grew, and he said "I love you too, Vio."

Shade was finally happy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Okay, anyway… So, Green had been cheating on Vio for a while before he met Shadow. Green was cheating on him with Zelda (figures). The reason he couldn't get Vio pregnant is because he didn't love Vio. It wasn't true love. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or the song, All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by HEART. I made up Shade. He is all mine. Hehehe.**


End file.
